


Enough

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Enough

Title: Enough  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Snape/Harry  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 892 (hey, at least it's under 1000)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html), [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html), [Two For One](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299291.html), [Overwhelming](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299683.html), [Eliminating the Competition](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/301180.html), [From Under His Nose](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302014.html), [A Good Conversation](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302744.html), [Reflections](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304342.html), [Used To The Idea](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304794.html) and [Personal Days](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/305390.html).

  
~

Enough

~

“So you’ll help me?” Potter asked, nibbling his lip and looking up through his eyelashes hopefully.

It was all Severus could do to not bite that lip for him. He looked away. “Indeed. Yes, despite my better judgement I shall assist. This spell is beginning to disrupt my life as well.”

“Oh?”

Severus began pulling down books from his shelves. “My research has suffered because of the almost constant interruptions,” he growled. He didn’t mention the almost physical pain he endured whenever Harry-- _Potter_ left each day. _Undoubtedly a side effect of the infernal spell._ “Have you consulted Draco about this?”

Potter shrugged, the movement emphasizing his broad shoulders. And when had that happened, anyway? “Can’t seem to find him. He’s not answering owls or Floo calls, and neither is Neville, oddly enough.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I see. Well, it appears we are on our own until they... emerge from wherever they are.”

“Where could they be?” Potter asked, fingers fiddling with a priceless Potions book.

Reaching over, Severus removed it from his grasp. “Have you tried their homes?”

“I don’t know Malfoy’s address.”

“But you know where Longbottom lives?”

Potter nodded and Severus raised an eyebrow. “Have you tried looking for Draco there?”

“You think they’re together?” Potter asked, a surprised look on his face. “Why would they both be at Neville’s.... ohhh!”

_Merlin help me, but even his befuddled look is attractive._ “This comes as a surprise to you? Did you not see the way they interacted at the public house?” Severus asked, beginning to brew. “Draco is clearly interested in Longbottom.”

“I... You know, maybe you’re right.”

“As I generally am. Pass the ground lacewing.”

Their fingers brushed as Potter handed him the container, and Severus ignored the spark that raced down his arm.

Potter apparently could not. “Did you feel that?” he whispered.

Severus sighed inaudibly. “Feel what?” Hardly pausing, he continued, “I think you should try to locate Draco. I shall give you his address, and once you have spoken with him, have him Floo me. I can begin a base for a potion that should dampen the effects of the spell, but I need to know more about it.”

“All right.”

Severus steeled himself for Potter’s departure, and thus was not ready when a warm hand touched his arm, sending tingles throughout his entire body.

“I know you feel it, too,” Potter murmured. “I’m going, but I’ll be back.”

“Threats do not work on me,” Severus replied automatically. Potter’s laugh made his breath catch, then he was gone and Severus could breathe, even though every shallow gasp for air was painful.

Setting his lips he worked faster.

~

Harry knocked on the door of Draco’s flat. He could hear what sounded like laughter inside and he crossed his arms. “Malfoy!”

The door flew open. “What do you...? Oh. Potter, it’s you.”

“Yes, it’s me. We need to talk,” Harry said, pushing his way in.

“Do they teach you to use that line in Gryffindor House?” Malfoy muttered, closing the door.

“What?”

“Never mind. What do you want?”

“It’s about the spell. Snape wants you to Floo him about it.”

Malfoy crossed his arms. “Oh? And why is that?”

“He’s, erm, helping me to get rid of it.”

Malfoy’s brow furrowed. “But you shouldn’t need to get rid of it. Once you find your mate it automatically stops working.”

Harry coloured and Malfoy slowly smiled. “You didn’t tell him that, did you?’ he asked. “Is he the one the spell drew to you? Interesting...”

“He says he’s not being drawn to me,” Harry replied.

“But you think he is. Or is it that you hope he is?”

Harry’s non-answer was an answer in itself. “So you want me to tell him how the spell works so he’ll realize that what he feels is real,” Malfoy concluded. “Clever. Did Granger think of that?”

“Think of what?” Neville asked, walking by in a dressing gown. “Oh, hullo, Harry.”

Harry gaped. “Neville?” He glanced back and forth between the two men. “You mean you and Malfoy really _are_...?”

“Focus, Potter,” Malfoy said. “My amazing sex life is not your concern. What you should be worrying about is persuading Severus that this isn’t a mistake or a trick.”

“Severus?” Neville asked from the kitchen.

“Yes, apparently Potter and Severus are an item.”

A loud crash made them both jump and sent Malfoy running into the kitchen followed closely by Harry.

Neville, pale, was standing there staring down at a broken cup.

“ _Reparo_! Nev, are you okay?” Harry watched, shocked as Malfoy pulled Neville into his arms and began checking him for damage.

“I’m fine,” Neville said, blushing. “It was just a bit of a shock.” He batted Malfoy’s hands away when he began to undo his dressing gown. “Draco, we have company,” he whispered urgently.

“So?”

Harry grinned, admiring Malfoy’s dedication, then he grew wistful, wishing he had someone that cared about him that much. “I’ll just go,” he said.

Malfoy looked back over his shoulder. “I’ll Floo Severus, Potter. And don’t worry, I’ll explain everything.”

Walking out of Malfoy’s flat, Harry sighed. He hoped it would be enough.

~


End file.
